ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Protheus Maximus
Protheus Maximus is an Omni and an interdimensional traveller who seeks to destroy the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! multiverse one universe at a time. He had died so many times, his soul could no longer go to the afterlife, and before long was gifted with the ultimate immortality and powers, giving him the ability to bridge the gap between dimensions for the purpose of destroying them one at a time. Since his fifth death, he has had "Dark Ones" Duel Monsters, unique monsters with no counterpart in any part of the multiverse with more than enough power to defeat goody-two-shoes across space and time, however, Protheus has never used them at their fullest due to no hero being strong enough to face its full force. Design and Overview Protheus was an Egyptian slave, as was his entire family tree. He was an albino, however, unlike his family, and made him unique among all the slaves of Egypt at the time. He had onyx eyes though, like his family. His pale skin is due to a very long time outside his country. His outfit consists of elegant white clothes of royalty with a white coat over it. He wields a sword capable of 'multi-refraction'. Although it remains unknown where he obtained such a thing, it's strong enough to touch the surface of time which means it can hit before it actually hits, although this isn't how he travels through the multiverse. {C}Protheus is an 'Omni', which results in an unnaturally low weight. His tongue's sense of taste has gone away over the years of not eating anything, and his mouth no longer generates saliva. If one were to somehow stab his body, they would find that his blood has gone a very deep brown, and quickly disintegrates into dust. Despite all this, however, the magic gifted by his master can repair any injury and store any memory, which more or less makes him virtually indestructible, and the magic still persists even after the master's death, and will persist an immortal's lifetime. {C}Protheus's personality is very difficult to understand. Although it may not seem like it, he has always been serious ever since the annoyances grew too large for him to laugh at. He calculates nearly every possibility and is very patient, so concerned on not making a single mistake, because that would end up in his downfall in his end, like every other evil immortal out there, so concerned, he even puts into account the powers of 'love' and 'friendship' and how to counter them. After observing the world and multiverse as a whole, he had concluded that this multiverse is too different from the others, too 'obsessed', farfetched, and downright loony, and must be destroyed. Char, a seer and fortuneteller, once identified him as corresponding to the Tarot card of 'Judgement'. Biography TBA Origin Born in Ancient Egypt, three to five thousand years before the start of the modern age, Protheus was a servant who worked under the Pharaoh himself, King Akhenaden. During that time, Protheus had a different, more Egyptian name, but that name has long since been abandoned. In any case, Protheus was favoured among the servants for the charming look and silver hair that this particular person happened to possess. Unfortunately, ' favoured' had a different definition for Protheus, who was constantly called upon to do work, sometimes work that multiple servants were supposed to handle. As a result of constantly being used over and over again, hatred for the King began to grow. By the time Prince Atem had succeeded the throne, a spirit monster - or ka - had begun to develop within the young servant, the Black Dragon. Then Protheus assaulted the Prince out of hatred of his father, and was momentarily subdued by the six Sacred Guardians, but managed to escape as the Black Dragon somehow transformed into an even stronger form, the Darkness Dragon. After the attack, Protheus was forced to go into hiding. The Darkness Dragon slowly gained power as time passed, but one day the poor lass was killed by the Pharaoh's scouts in sleep, and the ka sealed into a stone tablet specifically prepared for the Darkness Dragon. While this should've been the end for the one who would later become Protheus, an evil entity known only as the Dark One saw potential in and revived the dead human, who would act as his own servant. Unfortunately, the revived human would never get a chance to do anything as the Dark One was later defeated by Pharaoh Atem, and a second chance at life withered away within days before anything could be done. By some extremely unlikely miracle, the dust that made up the nameless servant was carried by the wind all the way to Nazca, where the battle of the five Earthbound Immortals versus the five Signer Dragons took place. The soul of the nameless servant had become trapped after the Dark One's defeat with no hope of heading to the afterlife. During the battle, as the Earthbound Immortals were subdued by the Dragons, one of them took notice of this trapped soul and dragged it with them into the Shadow Realm. This would be where Protheus was introduced to 'the Master', an anomaly that shouldn't exist yet exists everywhere, that keeps the Shadow Realm in existence when there should be death instead, a fusion between the darkest and powerful creatures to have ever existed, so powerful that it transcends even its own time and space, yet forever trapped - only able to slightly influence the events of a universe. Thus, Protheus was chosen to be his herald of darkness, hiS fighter that would lead the path of the multiverse into destruction. And with this, Protheus was given eternal life. The Maximus Test After having turned into an ageless being, the skills of the newly-made Omni were put through multiple tests, trainings that would prepare the immortal for the task to come. The first test was a simple one. The goal, climb over an erupting volcano. Being immortal, it shouldn't have affected the Egyptian, however, it still burned. A lot. Thus, the result? Having had a lot of hardships in life, the nameless servant pushed on to the very top while enduring the burning heat. The second test was rather simple as well. The goal, slay a dragon of darkness. The result? The poor fellow was tortured incinerated over and over again, failing multiple times before finally managing to succeed in delivering a fatal blow that downed the dragon, aided with Egyptian spells. The third test was a lot harder, and took an extreme emotional toll on the servant. The goal, to take over a city. The nameless Egyptian, after succeeding with the volcano, was taken out of time before being placed into a modern setting. Thus, the result? Being a fish out of time, the result was only continuous failures, way too many panic attacks over technology, and kept on attracting too many attention before being placed in an asylum. Each time the nameless Servant failed, time repeated back from the first day, allowing the fish out of time to slowly but surely learn about the world and how to take over the city. After over fifty failures, Protheus finally succeeded by winning some Duel Monsters tournament that allowed the Egyptian to meet the mayor and have one wish granted. Obviously, that wish was control over the city, thus passing the third test. This win, however, was just by mere luck. After that was the fourth test. The person to become Protheus was still extremely emotionally stricken over the experience with the second test, having found out about Ancient Egypt's ultimate fate as well as being forced to cope with this scary new thing called 'technology' that replaced sorcery and magic, as well as 'Duel Monsters', card games that replaced their Ka. The fourth test, although no longer including time-travel for the time being, was still quite difficult. The goal, to walk an arranged hallway within the Shadow Realm without breaking down. The result? Visions kept on torturing the poor nameless servant, who kept on trying to reach the end without breaking in tears. The visions ate at the poor Egyptian, showing no mercy or remorse, bringing back old memories about the Pharaoh and about the immortal's own selfishness. It took only around ten tries, less than the test before, to have Protheus walk through the hallway without breaking down, who had finally learned to ignore them. Then came the final test. where the Egyptian was transported onto the planet 'Maxima', a strange alternate Earth filled with champions... Quests of Destruction Having proved himself and obtaining the title of 'Maximus', capable of being a leader, Protheus travelled through universes and set up criminal organizations. He marvelled at these universes, because they were so unique. But they, sadly, happened to all be children’s card game maniacs. In one universe, Protheus had attacked a Neo Domino City directly, to test his powers, but it turned out that he would just be defeated. So he gathered followers and attacked it again, and soon the entire dimension was destroyed. In another dimension was an established criminal organization called the Barrage, whose goal was to take over a Neo Domino City a hundred years after 's time. The dimension had specialized in ‘Cyber Duels’ that were played with ‘Cyber World’ in play. The players wore suits that allowed them to attack their opponents called ‘Cyber Suits’, which were like robots. It was a powerful dimension. A Barrager there had gone rogue and had tried to blow it up using a bomb which he had obtained from an unknown source, but Protheus had stopped him. Unfortunately, this boosted the morals of the others and soon the Barrage was defeated and disbanded. Protheus himself managed to escape however into a different dimension. As time went by, he learned of thirteen powerful beasts known as the 'Chaos Beasts'. Knowing that he could use them to destroy the multiverse, he went on a quest to find them. He quickly found the first one, the Lake Hydra, who had the ability to appear in any lake whatsoever. However, in his attempt to capture it, he was stopped by a woman called Athena Clearstream, who had an object which allowed her to control the Lake Hydra, and she used it to fight Protheus. After a year of battling each other, they fell in love, and with the Master's permission married. A year later they had a son. Protheus left them, however, in order to continue his quest for the Chaos Beasts, since he pretty much had power over the Lake Hydra. His next target was the Dracowerepyre. It was extremely powerful. Protheus gathered a powerful army to subdue it, and then it was in chains. He had succeeded. He returned to check on his wife and son, but his son had died in a plane crash, and he wouldn't be able to bare seeing Athena face-to-face. He revived his son, but he was only an empty shell with very little personality. In order to let him grow and obtain the three things known as 'heart', 'spirit', 'personality', he sent him to a chaotic dimension , where most of the population was dead, after being given the temporary name 'Anon', short for 'anonymous', and thirteen decks. He then left him. As for his wife, he never saw her again. {C} {C}In a different dimension, he soon established a group of seven dark duelists called the ‘Shadow Guardians’, three of whom were called Gorde, Renge, and Ryou. who were sworn to the powers of darkness. They were meant to gather up enough souls from the Gadget Duel Academy so they could summon the 3 for Protheus to use. The first Shadow Guardian, Gorde, was defeated by a copycat student called Damian Yunitho, who was an alternate version of Damian Atlas, husband of Itsu Solace, when he somehow managed to summon a while using a copied version of the legendary duelist 's and control it with . When Protheus next checked on them, all but the last had been defeated, and he observed that the ones who had defeated his Shadow Guardians were aided by an alternate version of the Barrager he had earlier stopped, Rey Rasvateil. And Rey was currently dueling the leader of the Shadow Guardians. When he won, Protheus showed himself to congratulate him, but to his surprise, Rey had recognized him as the leader of the Barrage. He was the same Rey but in a different dimension. Protheus was very surprised at this, but it didn’t matter much. The Shadow Guardians had done their job, and only one soul left was needed to call and control the three Egyptian gods, Rey’s. They dueled, and Protheus observed that Rey had a very powerful strategy, beating down everything Protheus used until he was defeated. Protheus made his escape, but Rey had somehow followed him. This chase continued for a while, until Protheus decided to stop at a Turbo Duel tournament to settle this, where he signed up. Rey soon learned this and also signed up. They dueled their opponents until they reached the final match against each other. At this time, Protheus had grown stronger, but so had Rey. They dueled a memorial duel, with the result ending in the dimension they were dueling in destroyed, and both of their lives with it. Protheus’s immortality had failed to keep him alive for some reason. The Master then revived him as a Dark Signer, where he then sent him back to his home dimension, into the future, but there were already many things happening there. . . The Return When Protheus had arrived back at his homeworld, a lot had already happened, but he didn’t become aware of this until much later. He headed for the base of the Dark Signers but in order to pass the time, he commanded one of his Shadow Drones who was already there to duel one of the Dark Signers there, so he could learn their strategy. His Shadow Drone ended up dueling an insane Dark Signer named Saizen. Halfway into the match, Protheus arrived, and thus his Shadow Drone disappeared into dust. Later on, a meeting was called by the third-in-command Dark Signer, Izumi. None of the Dark Signers paid much attention to him. He had sensed a Dark Signer named DJ who had become somewhat insane since his cousin, someone named Damian Atlas, had died because of the Dark Signers. Protheus offered him death so he could meet his cousin again, but DJ refused. The next day, after the meeting, the Dark Signer Saizen reappeared and challenged Protheus to a duel, since he hadn’t a chance to finish his duel with Protheus’s Shadow Drone. After a battle which involved both of their Earthbound Immortals, Protheus lost, but he destroyed his own Earthbound Immortal before Saizen could take it. Instead, he left Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, which Saizen considered useless but took anyway. In the void, Protheus convinced his Master that his own cards weren’t enough, and thus his Master decided to give him the almighty Dark Ones. Later on, the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon transformed into Mad Red-Eyes Dragon, in order to be of use to Saizen, and he began to consider it not so useless after all. When Saizen was heading to his own secret place, Protheus had accumulated enough power to reappear into the real world, but only as a spirit. He conversed with Saizen for a while, mocking him even. When they had arrived, he witnessed Saizen strapped to a table by his own Shadow Drones, before battling the Earthbound and Skybound Immortals he had captured, trying to take control over them. He soon won, and in order to test his strength, he used a machine which replaced one of his Shadow Drones’ soul with the soul of Protheus, and they dueled, only Protheus had to use his old cards. Nevertheless, the duel was powerful, and this time Protheus managed to bring out his ultimate card, Earthbound Immortal Akribis Thanatos, which was the second Earthbound Immortal ever to enter existence, and the third strongest of them all. Even so, Saizen managed to counter it and defeat Protheus once more, and he turned back into a spirit. He continued to follow Saizen, even telling him a few things about who he was, until Saizen’s demise when he attempted to defeat the leader of the Dark Signers, Zarkus. The power unleashed from that duel was used by Protheus to enter the real world reborn as an immortal once more, no longer a Dark Signer in any way. But he posed as one, nevertheless. During the final battle against the Sky Signers, following the defeat of their leader, Lady Kuroyukihime, Protheus stole her Skybound Immortal before it could be lost. After removing his makeup and revealing himself not to be a Dark Signer at all to Izumi, Damian, Akiza, Yusei, and Zarkus, he then fled to establish a base on the Bermuda Triangle. While there, he had begun building an army, planning to destroy that universe later on. But then a troublesome faction, and yet an opportunity, appeared. The Arcadia Movement had been revived. Protheus Maximus, not wanting more competition, began a genocide on all Psychic Duelists. Soon, all Psychic Duelists in America had been wiped out. When returning to Japan, he faced a powerful Psychic Duelist who was able to use his powers to break Protheus’s Shadow Game and escape. Soon, Protheus ran into Damian Atlas, who wanted to restore his lover Izumi back into a human. Protheus discouraged Damian for trying; stating that what he was trying to do was futile and impossible. Nevertheless, Damian continued on, and soon the Arcadia Movement was brought down, but not before Protheus managed to take the ultimate Psychic card from Sayer, the Overmind. Once again, he revealed himself to the people there, but escaped before they could actually pay attention to him. Years later, his army was ready to be set upon the world. But then Yliaster took an initiative and six Emperors had appeared. By then, Protheus had obtained two Legendary Planets. All the factions had obtained Legendary Planets, with the only missing ones being the Supremacy Sun and Terra Firma. He had given his two Legendary Planets to two of his top servants, Viligance and Hrist, and giving them control over his army, before leaving to another dimension to hunt for something (later revealed to be the entrance to the Pathway to Origin). Unfortunately. . . The Paradox War His own dimension suddenly froze, along with many others, by an entity called Paradox. Protheus could not use this to his advantage, and then he was attacked by Paradox. Paradox's power was overwhelming, and Protheus ended up having his The Twilight One stolen. Protheus only barely survived, and most of his power ended up disappearing. He allied with an organization which opposed Paradox, called C3. Damian Atlas had also joined, and so had others he knew in one form or another. Even so, he tended to disobey the organization and spied on all of their meetings. He tracked down a corrupted Itsu Solace and tried to get close to her so he could absorb her power, or alternatively, get her on the side of C3, with the help of Damian Atlas. Unfortunately, this failed. He later sensed a henchman of Paradox, namely Yami Bakura, and attacked him alone. But this was at a bad time, because Bakura had stolen Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, from a Duel Academy dimension. A powerful battle happened, and Protheus used the power unleashed from the summoning of Hamon to summon his old card Earthbound Immortal Akribis Thanatos to combat Hamon. The duel ended in a draw. Soon, he confronted Itsu Solace once more, determined to defeat and absorb her in a duel. However, despite summoning powerful cards, he was overwhelmed by her Malefic Solace Dragon and once again was almost destroyed completely. The MASTER himself was getting tired of Paradox, and killed him, but Paradox somehow outsmarted the MASTER and ensnagged him within an infinite space that lacked any dimensions of time, trapping him forever. During the climax of the war, Protheus attempted to reveal himself and absorb the essence of the off-guard Paradox due to the final battle with C3, but he ended up getting caught in an attack, and his soul was split into a thousand pieces, before all pieces were spread out in the multiverse. Journey of the Split Souls The split souls were called ‘Protheans’, and many of them ended up inhabiting people in the universes they had landed in. One Prothean inhabited a street fighter called Ran. They later obtained a card called , and became part of a group of people with the , but they had also met Itsu Solace, who was travelling around the multiverse to repair it, and formed a team with her and her ally Desna. However, Itsu and Desna had to leave due to something urgent. Another Prothean crashed-landed into a teenage girl, and their souls fused to become an entity known as Thetis. She was unstable, but she could still do things. She too met Itsu Solace. She aided the people in that dimension to stop two powerful gods from awakening. Another Prothean happened to enter a virtual world, and it took the form of a young Protheus Maximus. However, this entity had amnesia. He met Itsu Solace again. Yet another Prothean had entered a factory in another universe, where it then proceeded to build a robotic body for itself. He was a threat to the dimension for a while, causing chaos with his robotic powers, but he was soon subdued by Itsu Solace. By then, he had become aware of the existence of an entity known as ‘Pandora’. Another Prothean entered an orphan boy and destroyed his former personality, replacing the mind of the boy completely with the Prothean. This Prothean called himself 'Menoe'. He met Itsu Solace once again, and teamed up with her and others to battle a revived Society of Light. Another Prothean entered a gangster and like 'Menoe', the former personality was destroyed, and the Prothean took dominant control. He named himself 'Meus', after Pro'me'the'us'. Since at the time a stressful situation was going on, he had to kill his former personality's parents in order to survive. He later met an altered clone of Paradox called Yami and fought him in vengeance, but after a hard duel, he lost. He was still determined, however, to take revenge, and vowed to destroy Yami one day, before being consumed by his own flames. Another Prothean managed to take its own shape and enter a multiversal tournament called the 'WRGP Infinity', forming a team called 'Team Persistence', composed of himself, a person with the alias 'Eternal Duelist' (Whose true name was Cross), and Shem Antwiler. The winners of the 'WRGP Infinity' would be allowed to have one of their wishes granted. Team Persistence was able to beat Team Time Fcuk, composed of Desna, Aki, and Trixie, but then lost to Team Darkness, which was composed of Yami, Haseo, and Leo. Each Prothean had its own journey, be it through human or spirit, hero or villain, fused or separate, guiding or destroying the former personality. Through one thousand different experiences, Protheus learned many things, but there was the consequence that he had to experience death a thousand times as well, and pain and agony with it. Hundreds of years later, Itsu Solace and her allies had gathered up all the Protheans and the original Protheus Maximus was repaired. He was no longer mindlessly evil like his old self, but he now knew how to plan, and despite everything, he was still evil. He no longer needed his Master to guide him. He had become independent. But he had also lost a lot of power due to the many things that had happened to him. Back in White After having been pieced back together, Protheus arrived back at his home dimension, which was restored again. Only thing is he was a few years earlier than the last time he was there, and he realized that there were now two Protheuses. He quickly saw Itsu Solace once again, and after many years he had begun to admire her for her persistence. Still, he hated her for trying to save the multiverse, and hated her for nearly killing him while being corrupted. His hate was greater than his admiration. Along with her were Desna and Ruby. He revealed himself to them along with soldiers of a faction he couldn’t identify yet. Desna offered him a chance to help him and Solace fight the soldiers, which were called Razorbacks, in a Turbo Duel, and Protheus decided to accept. After the Razorbacks were defeated, Protheus decided to follow Itsu and Desna to a place. After a short reunion with other people, Protheus considered the power the other Protheus still had. That other Protheus still had his powers. And Protheus knew what he was going to do. He left the area without anyone noticing and then headed for his old base, the Bermuda Triangle. There, he faced his old self and they battled in a sword-fight. After a while, his old self locked him in a trap which forced him to face a Chaos Beast, the Dracowerepyre. And after a hard battle, he managed to subdue it and escape out of the trap, before continuing his fight with his old self. He then won, and absorbed his past self. And so, his power returned to him, combined with his former remaining power, he became as strong as Itsu Solace. His old outfit also changed into a white one. While heading out, his old servant Viligance confronted him, knowing that he wasn’t the Protheus Viligance knew. But Protheus took care of him anyway, testing his new powers, and later destroyed his own entire base before others could notice him. With newfound power, he raced to the underground area Itsu and her friends were now at, to attack them head-on. He quickly revealed himself to them and declared his newfound power, and that he was going to destroy them all with it. He prepared to attack at full power, but he was then transported to Z-one’s dimension, where he claimed he was the father of Protheus. Protheus denied this, however, and said how it was impossible that Z-one could be his father. Z-one then said that he was the father to Protheus in spirit, not body, in other words his godfather. He then offered Protheus godhood, but he would have to have training for many years to come. Protheus thought about this, before denying it, saying it wouldn’t be the same. He was then sent back to his original dimension, where he then began considering what he should do. He decided to attack Itsu, but before that, he decided to pick up his son who by now must have obtained his own soul already, and was ready for a name. He took his son to an unknown dimension where he proceeded to teach him about the basics of what he knew, and then gave him the name ‘Minerva’, the roman version of his mother’s name. Sooner or later, the tension between him and his archnemesis broke, and he waged war on Itsu Solace. The resulting battle being tremendous, it stretched several universes and lasted many years. However, just as they had engaged in a final duel against each other on a barren Earth, they were then placed under an illusion by a certain alternate Itsu Solace along with their allies, although both could see through it. The memories of the allies, however, were replaced by false memories. Both Protheus and Itsu, though, knew that they could use this alternate Itsu. They continued their war in this illusion, known as ‘Kugena City’, manipulating each of its residents and continuing to attack each other, before being convinced to stop the war by the alternate Itsu, who had accepted her identity and taken the name of Rei. Their allies all regained their memories by the point. As it turned out, the true enemy was Pandora, who had orchestrated the entire war between Protheus and Itsu as well as the creation of Rei. Having been trapped in a vortex for many millennia after her defeat as Paradox, she had grown insane and gained insurmountable power, and thus threatened to restart the Paradox Wars once more. Protheus and Itsu had to join forces to try and defeat her. But even after combining the powers of their signature cards, "Solace Dragon" and "The Twilight One", her power was too great. When all seemed hopeless, Rei decided to make a sacrifice by using herself as a seal in order to place Pandora into a time-lock. All of reality was saved, and the foes Itsu and Protheus went their separate ways. Sometime later, Protheus sought information about a certain something, an object he wished to find. Hence, he contacted and met with an entity known only as 'Nox', who rumours told was an ancient, demonic entity who had outlived countless stars and knew vast secrets about the multiverse, the location of the object included. But then, he went missing... Into Oblivion Having been missing in action for many years, Omoikane - actually a revived Rey Rasvateil - decided to go searching for Protheus, and eventually followed a trail laid down someone called Chardonnay, that led all the way to Nox. As it turned out, Nox had tricked Protheus and taken his body, as he desired an immortal body which had the capacity to outlive entropy itself. Also, Chardonnay seemed to be his associate and seer. In order to free the man, Omoikane engaged in a difficult duel against Nox, who utilized a combination of Steelswarm and Protheus's own "The Twilight One". Even after trying his best to defeat all those powerful monsters, Nox was able to turn the tables by performing an Xyz Summon, using his "Steelswarm Roach" to negate the summoning of " ". But ultimately, he was able to take victory through a desperate tactic that brought out "Chaos Sorcerer", defeating Nox and freeing Protheus. Nox was able to preserve himself by escaping into a special canister prepared by Chardonnay, who had actually orchestrated this whole event in order to get the cooperation of Omoikane and Protheus, calling them the 'Hanged Man' and 'Judgment'. As it turned out, Pandora (or 'Death') had been freed, while Itsu ('The Fool') and her Neighborhood Watch were trying their best to hold her back. The high priestess informed them that they would need to travel to an ancient megastructure of unknown origin called the Ringworld, and made two ominous predictions to Protheus; first, that he would need to make a choice between his mission for destruction and his bonds, and second, that he would need to form 'The World'. At the time, neither of these made sense. But over a long sequence of events, the first prediction would later come to pass. A member of the multiversal criminal organization DATEA, going by the name Sigma, had created a deadly nano-virus designed specifically for Itsu and successfully managed to infect her with it, though at the cost of his own life. Vulnerable and dying, Protheus saw an opportunity to finally rid himself of his archnemesis once and for all, and despite her allies' efforts to protect her, he defeated them all effortlessly. But then, just as he was about to kill her, he had a sudden change of heart and realized that he loved the woman. That was why, just when she was about to die, he cast a spell that restored her to her healthy self prior to the infection, thus saving her life. By then, the insane Pandora had allied herself with Daleks, and with their technology she was attempting to use the power of the Ringworld to punch a hole into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Canon Universe, which would cause everything canon to flood into their reality. And since most of what composed it were an alternate reality, non-canon, or fanfiction works, they would all be annihilated, potentially wiping out trillions upon trillions of worlds from existence and taking most of the multiverse with it. Even with the odds against them, now a team, Protheus and Itsu combined their forces and assaulted Pandora's base, eventually leading up to a 9 on 1 Turbo Duel against Pandora on the surface of the Ringworld, with many other powerful duelists such as the Tao King, Omoikane, Desna, Victoria, Kyza, Chardonnay, and even Rei herself joining them. However, even this wasn't enough. Everyone was defeated by her supreme might. However, when all seemed hopeless and all of reality seemed doomed, that was when Chardonnay reminded Protheus about her second prediction, the formation of 'The World'. .]] Finally realizing what must be done, finally realizing that The World was a symbol of a combination between The Fool and Judgment, Protheus and Itsu combined their powers and projected the card "Super Polymerization", before using it to fuse their decks and even their very selves, their very entities. In this process, everything about them became as one. Protsu, the Goddess of Duels, had been born. The newly-created divine entity immediately engaged in combat with Pandora, possessing the power to manipulate reality, forcing the insane dictator to use her full power. The scale of this 'duel', if it could even be called that, was on a planetary scale, and the two were eventually resorting to using stone tablets as massive as mountains and super-colossal Xyz Monsters that even possessed their own gravitational force. With all of this force, all of this sheer power raging against each other, the greatest time paradox of all time ended up coming into existence; when Pandora threatened to destroy the Earth and targeted it with her ultimate monster's attack, Protsu was only able to partially stop it, and a chunk of the planet ended up being torn off - a chunk that would soon be shaped by gravity and become the Moon. It cannot be said how the battle culminated, for no record of it could ever possibly exist. Neither Protheus nor Itsu retains any memory of what happened afterwards. It was possible that, upon defeating her daughter, Protsu proceeded to rule over the Ringworld as a goddess to be worshipped and a protector for the next few billion years, making its sun her divine domain. It was equally possible for Protsu to have split back into her two parts on the spot, preferring not to handle such power. But whatever the case, The World had indeed been formed and then broken, and Pandora had indeed been defeated, weakened to such a state that she reverted into an old, crippled copy of her Paradox disguise and lost many of her memories. From the experience, Protheus and Itsu had learned many things about the other, many of their hidden secrets and goals, practically everything. Although, even after having grown so much closer together from the experience, Protheus had been so disgusted by it that he swore never to have Protsu form again. As it just so happened, despite his recent experiences, that was when he was contacted by Ophelia, a Reyvateil creation of his ordered to manage his laboratory while he was gone. She had news for him, news about various events that had just occurred inside there, and it wasn't good news... A Successor...? (Full Version Coming Soon) Protheus acknowledges the potential of his clone Deuon, originally made on a whim, and puts him in charge of the new Yliaster City. Protheus learns from Ophelia and Viligance that he has a successor, by the odd name of Isamy. Protheus and Itsu work together to restore Pandora back to how she was originally, and she becomes Pandora Maximus, his new daughter. He trains her for the next few years, for his own purposes, though wary due to her status as a potential hazard to the multiverse. During training, a clone of Itsu awakes in the laboratory, alerting Protheus that something has happened to the real Itsu. He takes Pandora and the clone to an alternate Earth, but unbeknownst to him, a powerful enemy - Archetype Earth - awaits him there... After the events of "Return of the Orichalcos", Protheus is confronted by Chardonnay, who tells him only this: "Soon, you shall meet your godfather again, and your time as Judgment shall come to an end." The Origin War (Full Version Coming Soon) Determined to defy fate and shatter Chardonnay's prediction, Protheus Maximus hatches a plan using all of his power and ingenuity, with one, simple goal; to open the Door of Origin and recreate all of reality as he sees fit. Decks Coming soon. Category:Characters